


My Youth is Yours

by AFangirlFantasy



Series: Insomnia [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorms, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Insomnia, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Roommates, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somewhat, Top Harry, University, University Student Harry, University Student Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFangirlFantasy/pseuds/AFangirlFantasy
Summary: Reason #1 - Because You Can't Get to SleepLouis can’t sleep, and is worried that his insomnia will be the reason he fails his exam. In a last ditch effort, he goes to his roommate Harry for some help.Or a roommates AU where Louis gets a little more than he bargained for - not that it's a bad thing. Not at all.Russian Translation





	My Youth is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic exchange, I wrote three different versions to the reason, "Because You Can't Get to Sleep." Part of it was because of my own indecisiveness, and part of the reason was that I wanted to have something that appealed to everyone! Each story covers different ages, different tropes, and different sexual experiences. I hope you like at least one of these stories, if not all! And as always, I love you all sooooo much <3 
> 
> PS the last one is my favorite ;) 
> 
> In addition to my undying love, I also would like to share my immense gratitude to a few people who made this a whole lot better! Thank you [Amy](http://mummyamy10.tumblr.com/) for britpicking this and being amazing! Also, thank you to [Kayla](http://styleandsin.tumblr.com/) for creating the incredible manips!
> 
> *In this story, Louis is 20 and Harry is 18

   

 

 

It’s too close to winter break, and his birthday, for Louis to be feeling this way. Instead of lying in his bed, frustrated at the distraction of his thoughts running wild, he should be sleeping. Soundly. But he can’t. He has tried - for hours he has tried, but it just won’t come. He’s shifted his position, he’s placed a pillow between his knees, he’s even counted sheep. Fucking sheep. And nothing. Not a single, damn, ounce of sleep. Louis’ driving himself mad, he’s sure of it. 

There’s just no solution.

He’s exhausted every option he can come up with, there’s no hope for him at all. And even worse, he’ll probably fail his exam tomorrow because of it.

Slamming his arms against his mattress in aggravation, Louis groans. “This sucks,” he softly yells into the chilled air within the room. He may be mad, and ready to scream, but he still has respect for his roommate who is sleeping.

Hmm, Louis mulls over. Roommate.

_Roommate._

Harry is his alarmingly handsome roommate, who just so happens to be studying  Psychology. Albeit they’re still first years at uni, and haven’t studied much of their degrees yet, but maybe…maybe he could have some guidance? Before Louis can convince himself otherwise, he throws his mangled navy sheets off his body and shuffles out of bed. Regardless of the darkness that has cloaked their dorm room, Louis is acutely aware of where exactly everything lies. Thanks to this, he avoids fallen notebooks, socks, and abandoned shoes like landmines trying to take him down. And in no time at all, makes it to the far corner of their space.

To where Harry’s bed resides.

“Haz?” Louis whispers above the sleeping form of the boy. There’s no immediate reaction to the nickname Louis gave him the first day in, so he tries again a little louder.

“Hazza?”

Extending his index finger out, Louis pokes Harry’s side, receiving some shuffling of the body under his hand.

“You up?”

It almost seems that Harry has gone back into a deep sleep when Louis gets frustrated, and decides to tickle Harry awake. However, a large hand grabs onto his instantly, keeping Louis from doing such a thing. Shocked at the action, Louis stands still, until he hears a thick, sleepy rasp from the boy’s silky mouth.

“Lou?” Harry mumbles deeply, “What time’s it?”

“Er, two thirty I think?”

There are annoyed moans that follow, as Harry tiredly sits up in his bed, positioning himself just enough to get a better view of Louis, who is standing beside the bed waiting.

“Well?” Harry asks slightly pissed off.

“Oh right,” Louis glances down at his feet in shame, “I can’t sleep.”

“Congrats.”

“No wait, Haz!” Louis snaps his head back up as he begs, “Please, I need your help. I have an exam tomorrow, and I can’t fail it.”

Tilting his unruly curled head to the side, Harry questions, “How am I supposed to help with that?”

“Well, I thought maybe you’d have some ideas for me?”

The boy quirks an eyebrow, and even though there are no lights on, Louis can see the action clear as day. “You serious?”

“Yes.”

Tension builds within Louis, as Harry stares at him for a moment longer. He’s sure he’s going to be told to fuck off, but he’s in too far deep to swim out now. It takes a few more seconds of nervous sweat before Harry gives in with a defeated sigh. “Alright, come on,” he succumbs, patting the spot next to him on his bed.

“You want me to sit down?”

“Yeah, gonna give you a massage. Maybe it’ll help you relax.”

“Oh…okay.”

Louis hadn’t put thought into the fact that he’s only wearing his briefs, until this moment as he climbs onto Harry’s bed. In truth, he’s always found his roommate to be insanely attractive, but Harry never made any show of swinging the opposite way, so Louis kept his feelings to himself. However, this is putting him in a position with Harry, that he’s not sure he’s going to be able to survive.

“Alright Lou,” Harry more kindly than before directs, “Lay down on your stomach. I’m just gonna get your back, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis swallows. Before he moves, Louis reminds himself that this is nothing to be nervous of. This is just two friends, platonically helping one another out. With that thought in mind, Louis tells himself to act like how a friend would in this situation. Or roommate for that matter. “Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Just wanna say thank you, really.”

There’s a crooked smile on the boy’s lips at the gratitude, “Course Lou. What are friends for?”

_Friends._

Louis shakes off the disappointment and sends back a small grin. It’s the best that he can manage.

Getting back to the point of all of this, Louis transitions into the spot Harry wants him in, laying down on his stomach. Once he’s all laid out comfortably, and trying to ignore the addicting vanilla scent that Harry’s sheets threaten to intoxicate him with, he breathes out, “Okay.”

There’s no response back to help him prepare before two large hands caress his taut skin. Louis shuts his eyes and focuses on anything other than the heat igniting between his skin and Harry’s palms, as his roommate presses into him. But the unfortunate thing is, is that Louis is so gay for Harry and so helpless to his touch, that he can’t stop the way his body reacts to what’s happening.

He can’t stop the way his cock hardens over the feeling, and it’s fucking pathetic. Thankfully, he somewhat can hide his erection from Harry while he lays on his front. For now, at least. But there’s no chance of it going away anytime soon. Louis tries to think about his family. Or his school work. Or his fucking nan, but his cock is staying there between himself and the sheets, hard and proud.

And what’s worse, is when Harry rubs over a particularly sensitive area for Louis. It’s impossible. When Harry massages the dimples at the bottom of Louis’ spine and applies just the right amount of pressure, Louis can’t control himself any longer. While Harry kneads over and over, Louis forgets his prior thoughts and whimpers out an audible moan. Fuck.

Panicking at the noise he emitted, Louis freezes under Harry.

“Lou…did…did you just moan?”

Louis chokes at the question and wishes there was a place he could hide with his embarrassment. But to be honest, Harry didn’t sound all that annoyed. Or even bothered. He sounded rather interested as he asked, and though it’s a long shot, it could mean some hope for Louis yet. Praying that he’s right about something tonight, Louis nods his head as he answers back to his roommate.

The fingers pressing against Louis’ back, grip firmer into him. And when Harry’s voice begins to speak out, Louis notes that he sounds nearly wrecked in his return, “I need you to say it, baby. Did that feel good to you?”

Holy shit. Louis’ cock twitches beneath him.

“Y—yes, Harry.”

Louis can’t see anything; can’t gauge Harry’s reaction to his words. But all of sudden, he feels pressure applied to that point on his back again, and there’s nothing he can do to hold back another moan from his pleading lips.

“ _Fuck_ Lou, you sound so pretty moaning for me.”

There’s nothing else Louis can do but to give in to the way the other boy is making him feel. So unlatching the lock Louis tried to make between his teeth and lips, Louis utters out shakily, “Harry.”

The hands halt on his back as Louis hears, “Yes?”

“Please.”

“Please what, baby?”

“Don’t stop.”

Those words paired with an intake of breath from the boy above him, drastically change the atmosphere in the room.

And though Louis is lying on his face, and he can’t see it, it’s there. Dripping with desire, laced in absolute hunger, is a smirk so tantalising settled on Harry’s lips. But with Louis’ face turned down into the mattress, there’s only one thing that he’s aware of. And that’s the feeling of Harry’s fingers that had been so tentative before, suddenly moving against him with complete confidence.

Roaming along Louis’ exposed skin, Harry lets his hands squeeze and push into all the parts of Louis’ body that he’s never had the glorious chance to explore before. Louis wiggles beneath him, a mess of whimpers and moans at Harry’s work. Louis can’t help loving the attention he’s receiving, but he still needs more.

Wants more.

The feathery haired boy doesn’t have to ask though, as he’s suddenly flipped onto his back, and all that he couldn’t see before is unveiled to him. Harry, insanely beautiful Harry, is hard in his pants for him. And his eyes, his typically light green eyes, are burnt with a passion Louis’ never witnessed.

“God Lou, look at you. Sprawled out for me, so fucking beautiful.” Harry moves his hand to Louis’ painfully clothed cock and rubs his palm against it. Though there’s cotton between them, Louis gasps at the touch, so beyond overwhelmed at finally having some friction.

“Fuck, Harry.”

“You like that?”

“Mhm,” Louis murmurs, “Need more.”

“More?”

“Yes.”

A gleam sparkles in Harry’s eyes, “Whatever you want, love.”

Bending down to leave bruises into Louis’ unmarked skin, Harry trails his way to Louis’ groin. As the curly haired one of the two gets busy taking the other’s briefs off, Louis has a moment to himself. A moment to check in with reality, to make sure that this is really happening. To make sure that Louis didn’t actually fall asleep on his bed, and is just having an insanely vivid dream.

Louis tries to bite the inside of his mouth. He tries to pinch his skin. He tries to blink open his eyes again and again. And the scene before him doesn’t change. Harry is really propped on his knees in front of Louis, getting ready to take his cock in his mouth.

“Sweet baby Jesus,” Louis fumbles at the realization of it all.

“Harry’s just fine.”

Louis bonks Harry on the head for the comment, making the other boy giggle. The lightheartedness pulls them just a bit from the intensity of the moment, but doesn’t change the amount of desperation between the two.

“You’re an idiot.”

“An idiot who’s about to suck your cock,” Harry smirks condescendingly. “Unless you don’t want that anymore?”

The teasing is pulled from Louis’ lungs, “Ye...yeah.”

“Yeah what, Louis?”

“Yes, please.”

“That’s right princess,” Harry says as he starts leaning forward, slowing talking as his mouth rests against the corner of Louis’ neck. “You came over here, and you woke me up. Practically begging for me to take care of you, didn’t you? Is this what you wanted all along, baby? You wanted my cock?”

Harry is relentless as he bites purple marks into Louis’ golden skin. Claiming him with his most primitive instincts.

“Harry, stop teasing.”

“If you want it so bad Louis, why don’t you work for it?”

On another night or even another day, Louis would slap Harry for a comment like that. But Louis is so desperate, he feels like crying from how bad he wants his release. So instead of arguing, he gives in, leaning forward to pull Harry’s cock from his black boxers.

“Wow,” Louis says aloud at the sight.

“Think you can handle it?”

Louis doesn’t give Harry the satisfaction of looking unsure, as he takes the rather large member and swallows it down in one mouthful.

“Shit baby.”

Lathering up the sides, Louis waits till Harry’s cock is nice and slick, until he starts sliding it in and out of his mouth again, going slow and deep as he tests out the size of it. Harry is panting above him, his jaw slack as his eyes roll back, clearly enjoying what Louis is doing to him. Louis doesn’t want to stop, basking in the power he has over Harry right now. Loving that he gets to control the other boy’s pleasure.

“Come here, princess. ‘m gonna take care of you.”

Confused, Louis lifts his head to see what Harry is talking about, when there’s a pair of hands grabbing at his hips, and moving his body around. Where he had been between Harry’s legs before, he is now sitting on Harry’s chest, his lower half on full view.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty, you know that?” Harry sounds desperate behind him, and Louis wants to see what he looks like in the worst way, but a dry finger rubbing against his hole keeps him from trying to peek.

“Fuck Haz,” Louis’ body shakes.

“Baby, keep sucking.”

Louis doesn’t need to be told twice, as he gets back to Harry, taking in his cock all at once. He tries not to think about anything else, as he focuses on making Harry feel as good as possible. But Harry keeps rubbing his finger against Louis relentlessly. Louis’ sure he’s about to come until Harry pulls back, only to push his now wet finger, properly inside this time.

Withering, Louis tries to steady his body enough to keep sucking Harry, as said boy glides his finger in and out of him. It’s torturous, how Harry seems to take his sweet time. Moving at a pace that brings Louis to the brink of coming, but never enough.

Thankfully, Harry decides he’s done playing around, as a second finger intrudes into Louis’ body. Harry uses the two to scissor Louis open, getting him loose enough to take in Harry’s massive erection. When Harry manages to get three fingers deep, Louis can’t mentally take it anymore.

Popping his mouth off his cock, Louis says out of breath, “Harry please, I’m ready.”

“Don’t care. Don’t want to hurt you, princess.”

“I’m good, swear.”

Harry barely says his agreement, before Louis is taking matters into his own hands, and swinging his body back around again. This time, he settles himself over Harry’s lap, taking the slicked cock in his grasp, and aligning himself over it. Harry looks amazed, as he watches Louis take him in one inch at a time, until he’s completely bottomed out.

“Fuck Harry,” Louis nearly screams at the delicious burn, “You’re so big.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Okay…I like it rough.”

The look in Harry’s eyes is nothing but want, “Yeah baby?”

“Yes, _please_.”

At the confirmation, Harry grips Louis’ hips tightly and begins fucking up into Louis with no remorse. Louis is shouting from the pleasure he’s been seeking all night. At feeling full. At feeling weightless. Harry bounces Louis on his cock with such speed that Louis can barely hold on as he rides on top.

It’s everything Louis’ needed.

“Fuck Harry, I’m gonna…I’m gonna-”

“Go on, princess,” Harry growls. “Come for me,” and that’s all Harry needs to say before Louis is spilling onto the boy’s chest.

At the sight of Louis utterly wrecked, and the heat wrapping so tightly around him, Harry reaches his climax, coming inside of Louis’ velvety walls. When he pulls out, and they’re both lying down to recollect their breaths, Louis leans against Harry’s body on the mattress.

“You know,” he begins to pant out. “We just had great sex,” Louis breathes again, “And you never even kissed me.”

Harry snorts loudly at the comment, turning over to give Louis a rather gentle kiss on the lips, before he’s giggling out, “There, all better.”

Louis’ cheeks burn from the cuteness of it, but he hides his face in the cocoon of Harry’s arms. Unlike before when he was laying in his own bed, it takes only a few seconds of snuggling in vanilla scents and fluttering heartbeats, for Louis’ eyes to shut in sleep.

In the morning, Louis’ sure he’ll worry about having slept with come on his body, or the fact that he and his roommate had sex, but right now - there’s nothing better than this. And maybe, just maybe, he might have found the cure for his insomnia.

Maybe, just maybe, he might have found a remedy for good.


End file.
